The Big Book About Us (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "The Big Book About Us", Season 2, episode 20, 60th episode overall. Transcript Welcome, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Bear Shows Ojo to Make the First Book Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today Hmm Oh, look. Creating, Creating Everywhere and What Do You Think? (The word "Creating" appears below.) Bear: "Creating". Creating is like to make something out of existence. (thinks for a moment) Let's start with a few things. (Some animated images of paper, crayons, paint cans and brushes.) Next, you want to do some stapling. (A stapler appears between papers, stapling three times.) And, you can finally make up your own story whether it's drawing, or painting, or... you know, penciling. (A pencil appears with a paper on the side.) See? The only thing about Creating stuff, or it's making. You can make up the Big Book About Us! Like me. I've been looking at the room I've read about the fruit of the loom Sniff your nose to a great bloom And say, "Man, it's been a day here too!" There is Creating Everywhere It's Creating anywhere Breathe through your aspirins here It's Creating Everywhere I've been typewriting, screen playing Novel publishing, Paint brushing Script analyzing, and drawing I've been Creating Everywhere Look around the room there It's Creating Everywhere So much to learn, so much to write Don't cheat a test, get it right In the art gallery there's glue And scissors you can create too It's Creating Everywhere I've been Creating Everywhere Look around the room there I'm a really strong orange Bear It's Creating Everywhere One more time It's Creating Everywhere What Do You Think? Bear Helps Tutter, Pip and Pop Make the Book Itself / Put Up an End Bear: Wow. You sure know a lot of everything about Creating. Presenting the big book for me... (holds up a book of self portraits on it) self portraits! (fanfare trumpet plays) Self portraits are like seeing things in mirrors, whether it's emotional, or reacting personally, or... or... you know what? I think I better show that to them. (enters the kitchen) Pip: Where's Bear? Pop: He's 10 minutes early! Tutter: Yeah, he is! Bear: Everyone, sorry I'm late. I bought a new book for us! (reads the title) "The Top 10 Things of What You See in Self Portraits". Pip and Pop: Oh. Tutter: I can completely understand. Show me the book. Bear: Alright. (opens the book and starts reading) "This is me looking at me in the mirror." (turns the page) "This is also me brushing my hair and armpits on the side of their shoulders." Pip: Whoa! Pop: Are you telling me that we have armpits growing on the sides of their shoulders? Bear: I didn't even think so, Pip. I could've recommend to say that. I was just about to say that we are onto the third page. (flips another page) "I built a robot which I like to call The MacNeal Tron 1000." See? A robot is now invented! Pip: I have a robot? Pop: A robotic version of us? Tutter: To when we became robots? Bear: No, Tutter. They are NOT robots. (shrugs) Seriously, they... they don't. (flips the page) "This is me who accidentally launched the robot all the way... (points at the page) to the North! Tutter: (gasps) The North? Bear, you think this is a joke? Bear: Not at all. It's not a joke. It's definitely no joke at all. North is like another country which is right next to South. Pip: What about East? Pop: Maybe plainly West! Bear: East and West are both the same! (flips another page) "He couldn't believe how much I am to talk about a little ol' me either way, when he is... (draws a number "50" on the page) 50." Tutter: You're not 50, Bear! You're 60! Bear: Hardy har har. Moving on! (flips one last time) Oh, and now the page is blank! Pip: The page was absolutely blank, Bear. Pop: Yeah. Write on it! Bear: That's telling me. (holds out an orange crayon and draws it) T-H-E... E-N-D. (finishes drawing it) And, done! (closes the book) Well, that's the end. What do you guys think? Tutter: Neat! Pip and Pop: And it's neat! Bear: By the way, guys, thanks for telling me to read the book with my permission and you; my little mouse, go fetch me the cheese and then I'll meet you for today's book club. Pip and Pop: We'll get you right on it! (they all leave) Bear: Bye, guys! Meet me at today's book club! (Tutter wanders off.) Tutter: Hey, wait for me! I'm a mouse too! (leaves) I am only recommending to hunt cheese! Shadow's Story Bear: (to Tutter offset) I didn't think that cheese can read books either! (sighs) Perhaps, I'll probably work on that later on. (gets ready to stand out of his chair) Best of all, I am such a bookseller. (leaves the kitchen) You see, the thing about making books is when I read the book about (touches the circle) stairs. I'm sure everyone likes that. (goes upstairs) If there are any more books I can make, let me know. (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: I can make big books about pictures. (points at the doors) Oh, and I also love to make big books about doors. (Camera begins to pan) Whether it's about something like door hinges, something that anything loved to oil on, or maybe doors are wide enough to be open, anything. You can make big books about something in the halls, too. (crosses his arms) Not one of us had made big books about it. (Suddenly, an offset laugh is heard over the distance.) Hey, speaking of making big books...that sounds like Shadow. She hasn't been mentioned yet for a story! Better yet, she'll know about Creating. I'll have to sing a song real hard immediately before she might appear on one of those places. Ready? (begins singing) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (runs and spots a lamp) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (spots at the floor) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is (peeks up) Shadow? ♪ (camera pans to left) ♪ Where can Shadow be? ♪♪ (touches his forehead and stops singing and hollers) Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the left wall and laughs. Bear looks around and turns to see her.) Shadow: Here I am, you big old Bear. Bear: (jumps in surprise) Hey, Shadow. Didn't see you there. What were you only doing here? Shadow: Oh, that's an excellent experience. I was only making a big book about clouds. (raises her hands) They're white, fluffy...clouds. Flying above the big, blue sky. Over Woodland Valley. Bear: (sighs) That sounds a little heartwarming. Well, since you're here; Shadow. do you have any stories to tell? Shadow: Excellent experience, Bear! A story to tell is so fancy, I could even make one! Just watch! (glitter background) Shadow: (narrating) Monday's child is fair of face (child laughs) Shadow: Tuesday's child is full of grace Ballerina Dancer: (singing then trips over) Ow! Oh! Shadow: Wednesday's child is full of woe (An animated image of teardrops can be seen under the child's eye.) (child cries) Shadow: Thursday's child is far to go Far Away Child: (whistles then Pants) Whew! (Whistles again) Shadow: Friday's child is for loving and giving Girl: What a good dog! (dog barks) Shadow: Saturday's child works hard for a living Mining Man: Yeah! I love digging ditches. Hey! I love it, I dig it! Shadow: Sunday's child is bonny and blithe Cat Girl: Hey, Look at me, look at me! I'm bonny and blithe. (glitter background) Bear: Wow. That's a great story. How would you like to summon yourself a book, Shadow? Shadow: Book? You said "book", Bear. I called myself the big book about myself: "The Seven Days of Emotions", by Alicia Shadowston. Bear: Interesting. Where did you learn this? Shadow: At the middle shelf. I saw it down in the living room earlier. Well, that's enough for only one day. And I'm off. So if you need another story (raises her hand) just try and catch me! (waves her hand and disappears) Bear: Thanks a lot, Shadow! Enjoy the others at the book club! (laughs) The big book about emotions. The big book, about...clouds. Never mention that. (points at it) I'll go and use the doors instead. Feathers of Encyclopedia (Bear opens two yellow bedroom doors and spots Treelo reading a book in bed. It's called the book of feathers in encyclopedia.) A Project Club Luna Tells Bear about Creating Books / The Goodbye Song {Night falls in} Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? By the way, If you ever feel like Creating a new book if it isn't an old one, just tell somebody.Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts